Bℓυє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Evie bajó la vista hasta el esmalte de sus uñas, distraída. En realidad, una cita con él sería más que suficiente para hacerla feliz."::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Descendants me pertenece & todo va sin fines de lucro uwur.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Ya estuve en EAH y lo justo era merodear por éste lado... aún si esto no fuera un reto, como casi siempre lo era allá (?).**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Probablemente ubicado luego de Descendants 2, intento de IC y... _eso_.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **N** o supo cuándo remplazó su cuaderno de diseños por un diario, sólo sabía que la apatía la estaba obligando a hacer espirales en aquella hoja en blanco al cabo de unos cinco minutos.

De un día al otro se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que dibujaba era azul.

Auradon había sido su sueño pero, al conocer al heredero del reino e ir apreciando cómo su mejor amiga había puesto su mirada en él —aún si había sido con un objetivo no amoroso al principio—, tuvo que conformarse con bajar la cabeza y prestarle el apoyo necesario a Mal, así como hicieron Jay y Carlos por un relativo bien mayor.

Suspiró y cerró el cuadernillo; a diferencia del cuaderno principal, ese otro tenía un candado especial e iba escondido entre una aburrida chaqueta que nunca usaba y que estaba guardada al fondo del armario. No tenía más magia complicada que esa, ella no tenía secretos con Mal… sólo reconocía que habían cosas que eran mejor pretender que no existían.

Pasó una mano por aquella tela doblada, sonriendo de lado.

Podía conformarse con ver a Ben de lejos, escuchar los relatos de cuán detallista era, cómo se esforzaba en su nuevo rol como rey y, sobretodo, a qué sabían sus besos… y hasta ahí. Decían que un rayo no caía dos veces en el mismo lugar, ¿no? El hijo de la Reina Bella y el Rey Bestia había sido ese rayo para Mal en todo Auradon, no podía ocurrir de nuevo con otra descendiente de villana.

—Aunque estuvo muy cerca —se susurró, apoyando la frente en la madera tras cerrar los ojos.

Fantasear era de princesas _buenas_ , no se lo podía permitir en ese sentido. Con Dizzy podían hablar y compartir ideas de lo que podían hacer fuera de La isla de los perdidos, pero el deseo tenía un enfoque diferente: uno era un sueño que les daba esperanza para sobrevivir y el otro era, siendo sincera, el que su mejor amiga —y casi hermana— fuese dejada por su novio para que éste pudiera salir con ella al día siguiente.

Apenas imaginó la idea, negó con la cabeza.

Ella no era Audrey, no podría hacer algo así, ni por hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre. Tenía principios, o como se llamase lo que se lo impedía y le provocaba un dolor en el pecho.

 _Además, tenía a Doug, ¿no?_

Él era bueno, se preocupaba por ella y la había apoyado lo más que pudo (teniendo en cuenta la mayoría a la que pertenecía) durante su primer año, aunque no se sentía como _algo_ suficiente. No era un enamoramiento superficial como el de Chad y tampoco era algo tan persistente como para considerarlo más que simple cariño, esa era la verdad.

Al igual que ser mala lo llevaba en la médula, podía culpar a sus genes el ser tan ambiciosa.

Sólo… le gustaría tomar su mano alguna vez y entrelazar sus dedos para reforzar la unión, mintiéndose para creer, aún si fuera por un breve momento, que Ben la amaba tanto como amaba a Mal. Abrazarlo era una opción más atrevida y, no por ello, menos atractiva; podría sentir su corazón latir al compás del suyo, aún si fuera por felicitarle —o consolarlo— por algo si su novia no estaba cerca.

Fue entonces que mordió su rojizo labio y la mueca se amplió, ignorando la melancolía que volvía a hacerle ver todo en gamas de azules.

—Creo que ya tengo la idea de qué tratará mi siguiente temporada de ropa.

Seguía habiendo límites, de esos que no podría traspasar por más de que quisiera.

 _¿Y si…?_

No.

Abrirle la puerta a la curiosidad por usar su espejo sería un viaje sin retorno y no podía caer en esa tentación eventual o todo lo que conocía se desmoronaría lentamente.

— ¿Evie? —Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no distinguió cuando, al parecer, Mal entró al cuarto. El sobresaltarse fue su reacción más natural antes de girarse hacia ella—. ¿Estás bien? Ya sabes… Estás parada frente a tu ropa, sin hacer nada.

—No te preocupes por eso —restó importancia, palmeando al aire—. Trance creativo, ocurre cuando menos lo esperas.

Por más de que la de cabello violeta no lucía muy convencida con aquella excusa, la otra sintió un intenso alivio interno al verla alzar hombros y dirigirse a su cama.

—Como digas —contestó con simpleza al sentarse.

Cuatro, tres, dos…

— ¿Qué tal tu cita con Ben? —preguntó, cerrando de forma casual la puerta. No debía verse tan interesada, lo sabía, pero cosas como esas no se podían ocultar… del todo; siempre podría estar preocupada por su amiga también, ¿cierto?

Queriendo no sonreír bobamente, la hija de Maléfica rodó los ojos.

—Principesca, como de costumbre —rió, pasándose a quitar las botas negras.

— ¿De nuevo? —burló lo necesario—. ¿Qué fue ahora? ¿Otro lugar secreto o…?

La mirada de Mal la hizo callar en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

—No lo vas a creer.

—Ponme a prueba, amiga.

—Ben me llevó a ver vestidos y me dejó retocarlos como quisiera —admitió casi resignada luego de que la hija de la Reina Malvada le tomara de las manos.

— ¿Vestidos? —repitió, alzando una ceja.

—Eran preciosos y arruiné varios al intentarlo por mí misma… De todas maneras, sabes que nada de eso es lo mío —siguió hablando, primero rozando lo dramático y después cayendo en la realidad abruptamente—. De haber ido con él, habrías estado maravillada con esa galería de nombre impronunciable.

Evie bajó la vista hasta el esmalte de sus uñas, distraída.

En realidad, una cita con él sería más que suficiente para hacerla feliz.

—Ya lo creo —pensó en voz alta, soltando un suspiro que no fue pasado por alto—, moriría por tener una cita así…

Sin quererlo, con aquella reacción había despertado culpa en su compañera de cuarto.

—Créeme, lo sé —volvió a tomar la palabra, sonando seria— y por eso le dije a Ben que sería mejor que tú fueses con él la próxima vez. Al principio él no estaba muy seguro porque quería que fuese algo muy "íntimo" porque sería para el aniversario de sus padres o algo por el estilo, pero supe cómo manejar mis cartas y ahora estás dentro, ocupando mi lugar.

La cara de la chica de azul no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado y, de un segundo al otro, su ritmo cardíaco empezaba a entorpecer sus sentidos.

—Bromeas, ¿no?

—No podría ser tan cruel contigo. —Mal pellizcó una de sus mejillas antes de ponerse de pie—. Espero que no te moleste pasar tiempo con Ben y toda esa realeza que le acompaña por ponerte en mi lugar unas horas… Creí que esos lindos vestidos valdrían el castigo.

—Oh, cielos.

Debía ser un sueño, _debía serlo_ porque no sabía cómo responder coherentemente a eso. Estaba tan emocionada que se hacía aire con una mano mientras pensaba en alguna justificación por si la de ojos verdes sospechaba algo.

—Esa sonrisa me dice que debes una —burló sin siquiera resistirse, señalándola con cariño—, aunque no te preocupes: va por todas esas veces que me cubriste estando en la isla —agregó después junto a un pequeño guiño, inclinándose lo suficiente para ser escuchada a pesar de su tono bajo.

No obstante, Evie sólo asintió.

Estaba exagerando y lo sabía bien; aquello no sería una cita real y Ben tampoco se enamoraría de ella por pasar un tiempo juntos (en el milagroso caso que pasara, eso mandaría al demonio _todo_ ) por un trabajo que su novia inocentemente rechazo, pero seguía siendo un valioso momento para sentirse una auténtica princesa atendida por un genuino príncipe.

—Creo que tendré que empezar a dibujar desde ya para ir preparada a esa gran cita con el rey de Auradon —bromeó cuando el nudo en su garganta se aflojó y se sintió capaz de ver a Mal de nuevo—, ¿no?

—Ben vendrá por ti mañana, luego de tu turno de clases. Sé que no tenías nada planeado porque llamé a los chicos para asegurarme de no arruinar más cosas.

De no haberle dado la espalda al decirlo, la de púrpura habría distinguido el brillo nervioso que delató a Evie al comienzo, como pasó con su trastabillante sonrisa.

—Okey, definitivamente tengo que ponerme a trabajar ahora mismo.

No sería un ingenioso escape para la ansiedad que comenzaba a recorrerla en forma de un pequeño hormigueo pero, en esos momentos, sólo contaba con uno de sus dos cuadernos predilectos.

—Entonces, ¿me vestirás de azul para ese día? Me pregunto cómo me vería de esa manera…

Por un segundo, todo ese repentino estrés se deshizo con una sutil carcajada.

—M, tu color es el morado —sentenció, convencida.

— ¿Y eso que tiene?

—Azul y azul… ¿qué chispa habría entre ellos?

Tendría que haberlo pensado así desde un principio, pero no podía evitarlo; todo lo que conocía era azul y, seguramente, así sería hasta el final de su cuento.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien anda por aquí!**_ **Sea como sea este triángulo amoroso, me gusta de todas maneras (?), pero el femmslash me odia así que salió esta cosa rara de otra noche de insomnio luego de haberme topado otra vez con la peli... y sí, esa es mi ingeniosa excusa uvu.**

 **Espero que a algún internauta (?) aburrido le entretuviese esta pequeñez~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
